


Can You Feel My Heart?

by RyanRossiskillingme



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins, rywalk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanRossiskillingme/pseuds/RyanRossiskillingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think I'm going to do it, I'm sorry, I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart?

_'I think I'm going to do it, I'm sorry, I love you.'_

Jon had gotten that text from Ryan as he was climbing into bed, he had to reread it a few time before he realized what Ryan meant. He instantly ran downstairs and into the living room where his mom was. "Mom, I need you to take me to Ryan's right now." He yelled quickly. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's almost ten, I'm sure he's asleep right now, honey." she sighed, slightly annoyed that Jon was yelling. "No! It can't wait, fuck, I need you to drive me there!" he insisted. "Jon, no means no, you should be sleeping anyway, I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow." his mom stated. Jon shook his head quickly before pulling on a pair of flip-flops and rushing out the door. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave, just he needs my help!" he called over his shoulder as he left.

Jon ran to Ryan's, only stopping every once in a while to catch his breath but even then he didn't stop for very long. Once he got there he saw that Ryan's dad's car wasn't in the drive way, he silently rejoiced because that meant he could just walk in. He quickly opened the front door and rushed up stairs to Ryan's room, he then opened the door to see Ryan sitting on the floor with a pistol to his temple. Jon quickly pulled the gun from his hand then pulled Ryan close "Why the hell would you do this, Ryan?" Jon exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't do this, I love you, I can't fucking loose you!" he ranted before composing himself enough to realize yelling at Ryan wasn't going to help. He cupped Ryan's cheeks making the younger male's tired eye meet his. Seeing that they weren't the lively brown they once were broke Jon's heart just a little bit. Ryan looked almost like a child, scared of his own shadow. Jon took a deep breath and wiped the tears off Ryan’s cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I'm awful, I'm sorry." Ryan sobbed.

He pulled Ryan onto his lap and began rocking him back and forth, trying to get him to stop shaking and calm down. "I know I'm a handful, just, please don't leave me. I'll do anything, just don't leave me. Don't leave." Ryan begged, clinging tighter to Jon. "Hey, why would I leave you? I love you to death, Ryan, I would never ever leave you." Jon responded quickly. "Just, come home with me, please. That way we both don't have to worry." Jon added, trying to keep his tears back since he knew that it wouldn't help Ryan calm down. "O-okay, yeah, I'm sorry." Ryan mumbled.

Jon called his mum to come get them then helped Ryan stand up and go downstairs to wait for his mom to get there. Once she arrived the two boys climbed into the back and Ryan cuddled close to Jon. "Ryan, honey, are you okay? You look like death!" she exclaimed. "He's fine mom, don't worry about it." Jon answered for Ryan, his mother understood that Jon would tell her what happened later. 

By the time they made it to Jon's house Ryan was still shaking uncontrollably but he had stopped crying. Jon carried him up to his room and set him on the bed, letting Ryan curl up under the covers before he did. "I'm sorry." Ryan said again, hoping Jon wasn't upset with him. "It's okay, baby, you just worried me. Promise you wont do it again, and if you feel like you want to that you'll call me. I don't care what time of day it is I'll come over and keep you safe." Jon said with a reassuring smile. Ryan fell asleep soon after that, but Jon stayed up to make sure he stayed asleep. _'I love you Ryan'_ was the last thought Jon had before he drifted off to sleep


End file.
